


I Didn't Know You Wore Glasses

by fandomsunlimited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Let's be real Maggie is a sucker for Alex in glasses, Oneshot, this is my take at her first time seeing her wear them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunlimited/pseuds/fandomsunlimited
Summary: Alex stays over at Maggie's for the first time only to surprise her girlfriend with something rather simple.





	

Maggie didn’t always wake up happy. But that day she had. Alex had stayed overnight at her apartment for the first time, and the detective was absolutely beaming. It was a strange feeling really, because normally when a girl would wake up next to her she’d not know quite how to handle it; whether it be a girlfriend or a one night stand, she was familiar with both. But that morning she felt nothing but elation as she rolled over only to be greeted with emptiness where Alex had been laying mere hours ago. She wasn’t worried though, because the smell of coffee had already made its way in to her room, a scent that was rarely smelt in the apartment as she usually picked something up on the way to work.  
  
Figuring she’d probably laid in bed long enough, Maggie stretched and rolled out, feeling the cold wooden floors against her feet as she rose, her muscles stiff from the case she and Alex had worked the day before. It had involved a lot of running and a very uncooperative thief. She wore nothing but a baggy t-shirt and some boxer shorts as per usual, but decided to pull on a pair of socks, the morning bound to be a chilly one as December had recently rolled around. With excitement at the prospect of seeing her beautiful girlfriend, she bounded towards the door of her bedroom and opened it slowly, peeking out.  
  
She and Alex had decided to take things slow. Not just because Alex was new at the whole dating-a-girl thing, but also because Maggie knew this was going to be serious, she knew that there was chemistry and connection with Alex that she’d never felt before. And although it scared her, when she’d finally taken that leap and kissed Alex in her own apartment about a month prior, she was absolutely happy she’d done it, because her life was the best it had been in as long as she could remember. So yes, this was the first time Alex had spent the night and subsequently it had been the first time they’d woken up in the same place.  
  
What Maggie didn’t expect was to see Alex in the most casual manner. Of course she knew the taller woman wouldn’t be dressed in her DEO uniform, but it had never occurred to her that the long pants and sports bra she’d fallen asleep in would still be the only thing she was wearing. It warmed her heart to see how comfortable the badass Agent Danvers had become around her, how gentle and soft she was when it came to Maggie. It was perfect. And so, after a couple minute of staring at the girl’s back, Maggie decided to finally make her presence known by fully stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. The sound of the door shutting sparked Alex’s attention and the girl turned around, a smile already on her face. A smile that Maggie didn’t notice because she’d frozen in place. Alex was wearing glasses. Alex noticed Maggie’s look immediately; it was almost a mixture of awe and shock. It was adorable.  
  
“What?” Alex asked, rather amused at the stare she was getting, wondering just what was going on in that detective brain of Maggie’s. “Sawyer, what?” she repeated when she got no answer, strolling closer with a mug of coffee in had for Maggie.  
  
“I… You wear glasses. I didn’t know you wore glasses.” She finally replied as she felt the mug being pushed into her grasp, the warmth of the cup already spreading through her hands as she shook her head a little and came back to life, finally seeing that amused smiled Alex was wearing.  
  
“Yes. Lots of people wear glasses why does that surprise you so much?” Alex laughed as she turned back around as the subtle pop noise of the toaster rang through the apartment.  
  
“Honestly? I don’t know, I guess I just wasn’t expecting it. You look great in glasses.” Maggie said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, taking a sip of the coffee that had just the right amount of sugar in it, no cream. “You should totally wear glasses all the time.”  
  
“Should I now?” Alex asked, biting in the toast with jam she’d made herself as she leaned across the counter to meet Maggie’s eyes, the shorter woman nodding slightly as she took a long sip of her coffee again.  
  
“You should also make me coffee every morning because this is delicious, how did you make it better than me?” The comment came with a little furrow of the eyebrows as Maggie looked down at the coffee like it was a traitor, as if coffee could have a preference as to who made it. But a split second later she was back to staring at Alex and her glasses, still completely blow away by the sheer beauty of this woman so early in the morning. She felt lucky, so very lucky to have the chance to have this quiet morning together, to be able to be calm in the morning after spending a night in each other’s arms. It was all she was afraid of and all she ever wanted wrapped into one gorgeous girl wearing black glasses and old pyjama pants. “Okay, I’m done with this coffee now, kiss me.” Apart from being totally thrown off the sudden forwardness, Alex was beaming with a sort of pride that she was able to drive Maggie so crazy with something so simple.  
  
She didn’t waste any time though, she’d gladly drop everything to kiss Maggie any time she asked, and so that’s what she did. Her toast abandoned and her own mug half full as she walked around to the other side of the island and pulled Maggie in gently for an adorable morning kiss, holding her face as gently and as confidently as she had that first night so long ago in the bar. It was beautiful. And if Maggie was going to continue being floored by the mere fact that Alex wore glasses, well, she’d wear glasses every morning they spent together if it could end just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions below, I might take a crack at it... Another oneshot to come soon.


End file.
